


Религия

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [31]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: У Сэма в дороге много времени.
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433
Kudos: 3





	Религия

**Author's Note:**

> Скорее всего, кинк на одиночество и гаптофобию. Рейтинга нет, мне так хочется. 
> 
> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png  
> День 31. Религия

Отпечаток от руки Фрэджайл остается на коже дольше всего. Он почти сразу краснеет до алого, вызывает желание постоянно чесать его и прикасаться через прочный влагонепроницаемый костюм. В принципе, скоро становится не до него, тело — покрытая отпечатками карта, — одним больше, другим меньше. Всё равно. Сэм несет груз до следующего узла и размышляет, как бы его жизнь сложилась по-другому. Странно представлять себя кем-то иным, но Сэм представлял, примерял на себя разные образы и профессии, да всё мимо.  
После Выхода многие люди потеряли веру, его занятие теперь — их упование на завтрашний день. Культ доставки, посыльные — выше богов. Специфическая религия, которая не на словах и не только в мыслях. Он нес оставшемуся человечеству грузы и посылки, относил даже людей, будто те сами не могли дойти с проводником. Но Сэм знал, что потеряет человека, если не возьмёт его как багаж. Смолянистые топи, возникающие, словно ниоткуда и неожиданно; мёртвые киты, воспаряющие над чёрной жижей; тянущиеся руки мертвецов из болот и Твари, привязанные пуповиной к земле. Сэма нельзя обвинять в его гаптофобии, он неумышленно отшатывается от всех рук и силуэтов. Вдруг на месте человека в следующий раз окажется Тварь.  
У Сэма много времени, чтобы побыть наедине с собой. Разговоры в дороге даже с грузом не уместны, Сэм держится за тонкую грань сознания, страшась переступить черту и стать безумцем. Хотя на него и смотрят как на божество, скорее всего, его подозревают в чём-то таком сумасшедшем. Брошенная пару раз фраза за всю дорогу не в счёт, Сэм иногда просто сильно задумывается. Безмолвные меняющиеся тропы пока ничего никому не сказали.  
Сэм насвистывает мелодии еле слышно себе под нос, и только когда он в компании ящиков, не человеческого груза. Отдыхает на крутых холмах и горных склонах, не садясь и не разбивая привал, лишь опираясь на одну ногу ладонями. Он слушает тревожный гомон птиц, которые ждут своего темпорального дождя или ожидают момента, чтобы сорваться в быстрый полет. Перевёрнутая радуга начнет свой отсчёт.  
Примятая трава под стопами, мягкий ветер и тишина — Сэму хорошо в дороге. Одна из троп, которая вызывает спокойствие и умиротворение, несмотря на лямки, до крови врезающиеся в плечи. Ему плевать на будущее, его дни измеряются шагами и количеством груза. От узла к узлу, от выживальщика к выживальщику — работа давно уже механическая, ему неуютно среди людей.  
Сэм не уверен, что его кредо изменится. У него нет религии вовсе.


End file.
